Savior
by glover511
Summary: First fic, jadi harap maklum kalo paling ancur2an hihi. Hollander menjelaskan kepada Genesis tentang Jenova Project, kunci dibalik eksistensinya di dunia. Bagaimana reaksi si rambut merah? Agak menyimpang dari apa yang terjadi di Crisis Core XP!


**Disclaimer :** semuanya punya square enix, penulis gak punya apa2. kasian ya... eh ada satu OC, tapi gk punya nama.. sama ngasianinnya sama penulis..

**

* * *

**

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Genesis Rhapsodos berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing untuknya. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah laboratorium. Laboratorium tempat prof. Hollander bekerja. Dia mengenali tabung-tabung berisi air kehijauan yang berada di laboratorium itu. Dia mengenali lantainya yang terbuat dari bahan metal yang membuat suara berisik setiap kali ada manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya ditempat itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengunjungi tempat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dari hidupnya dihabiskan ditempat ini. Kali ini dia kembali lagi, untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

Genesis mendengar ada suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Hollander. Dia mempererat genggaman pada pedangnya. Pria bernama Hollander itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang beralaskan papan kayu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Genesis. Dia tampak tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Genesis.

"Kau kembali lagi." Suara Hollander memecah keheningan, kemudian membelakangi Genesis, dan kembali sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya.

Genesis mengangkat pedangnya dan menempelkannya ke tengkuk Hollander. Hollander merasakan benda dingin menyentuh lehernya. Dia berbalik menatap Genesis, tampak terkejut, namun tetap tenang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya menatap Genesis. Genesis sudah menurunkan pedangnya.

"Jawaban." Jawab Genesis singkat, kemudian maju selangkah dan kembali mengangkat pedangnya, menempelkannya di leher holander. Genesis memiringkan kepalanya, dan Hollander baru menangkap maksud pria itu. Hollander menatap bahu kiri Genesis, melihat ada noda berwarna gelap disana. Noda darah. Darah yang sudah mengering. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak Genesis mendapatkan luka itu, dan sampai sekarang luka itu tidak pernah bisa benar-benar sembuh.

"Itu…" Hollander tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hollander merasakan tekanan di lehernya bertambah, dan sekarang dia merasa lehernya perih. Nampaknya pedang itu sudah mulai merobek kulitnya. Dia menatap pria di hadapannya itu yang sekarang tampak sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Itu apa? Jelaskan padaku Hollander." nada suara Genesis meninggi. Hollander mulai gemetar menyadari pria di hadapannya sekarang tampak seperti serigala yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

"I..Itu.. Itu adalah tanda-tanda penurunan." Jawab Hollander, akhirnya. Genesis tampak bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hollander merasakan tekanan di lehernya mulai berkurang.

"Penurunan atas kondisi badanmu. Staminamu, kekuatanmu, semuanya." Mendengar itu Genesis menurunkan pedangnya. Genesis menundukkan kepala menatap lantai metal itu. Dia memang merasakan penurunan itu. Awalnya dia mengira itu karena dia terlalu lelah menjalankan misi yang dibebankan kepadanya. Perang dengan wutai yang tidak tau kapan akan berakhir. Tapi dia baru menyadari sekarang, bukan karena itu semua. Dia memang... Melemah. Lemah, sampai bahkan terkadang dia merasa pedangnya terlalu berat untuknya.

Melihat Genesis menurunkan pedangnya, Hollander mulai mendapatkan keberanian.

"Proses itu akan terus berlanjut, rambutmu perlahan-lahan akan memutih, tenagamu melemah, seperti manusia yang beranjak tua, sampai suatu hari nanti mungkin kau tidak akan mampu berjalan lagi."Professor itu berkata.

Terdengar bunyi metal beradu. Genesis menjatuhkan pedangnya di lantai besi itu, tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya, kemudian mengepal dan menarik rambutnya sendiri. Dia membuka kepalan itu dan menatap beberapa helai rambutnya itu. Rambut itu masih berwarna kemerahan, namun dipangkalnya warna merah itu memudar.

Mendadak Genesis maju, kemudian mencengkram leher Hollander, dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan tangannya yang mencengkram leher sang professor. Hollander tersedak. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Genesis memang melemah, tapi pria itu adalah salah satu SOLDIER paling kuat yang dimiliki ShinRa. Dia masih lawan yang berbahaya, bahkan bagi prajurit perang sekalipun. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang professor untuk melawannya? Tidak ada.

"Apa artinya ini semua?! Jelaskan padaku. Jelaskan semuanya!" Genesis berteriak.

"Ba.. Baik..lah." Hollander berhasil mengeluarkan suara. Dadanya sesak, dia terbatuk batuk. Namun perlahan-lahan dia merasa udara mulai mengisi paru-parunya lagi, kakinya sudah menyentuh lantai. Tanpa membuang waktu Hollander segera menuju ruangan kecil yang terhubung dengan laboratoriumnya. Genesis mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Hollander nampaknya mengumpulkan beberapa buah dokumen, menaruhnya diatas meja yang terdapat di ruangan itu, kemudian berbalik menatap Genesis. Dia menarik nafas.

"Kau adalah sebuah produk yang dihasilkan dari percobaan bernama Jenova Project G." Genesis mendengarkannya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Hollander memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jenova Project adalah sebuah percobaan yang dilakukan departemen science ShinRa, tujuannya menggabungkan sel manusia dengan sel Jenova untuk menciptakan makhluk hybrid. Makhluk seperti manusia dengan kemampuan jauh melebihi manusia biasa, seperti dirimu. Project G adalah salah satu bagian dari Jenova Project." Genesis mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata Hollander. Dia masih belum bisa menangkap apa-apa dari penjelasan Hollander.

"Seperti manusia?" Tanya Genesis. Hollander mengangguk.

"Makhluk seperti monster yang kau lihat dibalik ruangan ini waktu itu adalah hasil mentah dari Jenova Project."

Ingatan Genesis kembali ke peristiwa itu. Entah itu kedatangannya yang keberapa kali ke lab Hollander. Waktu itu Hollander tidak ada ditempatnya. Genesis mencari Hollander, dan langkah kakinya membawanya masuk ke ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang ini, kemudian tak sengaja menemukan pintu dibalik lemari Hollander. Genesis memeriksa ruangan itu dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Ruangan dibalik lemari itu cukup besar. Tabung-tabung percobaan dari besi berjejer rapi disana. Tabung itu memancarkan sinar kehijauan dari kaca yang berada di sisi depannya. Rasa ingin tau membawa Genesis mendekati tabung itu, dan melihat makhluk mengerikan ada didalamnya.

Makhluk itu. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti manusia, namun kulitnya berwarna hijau. Kepalanya tidak bulat seperti manusia normal, melainkan lonjong. Ada beberapa tonjolan yang tampak seperti tanduk di kepala itu. Sepasang bola yang tampaknya seperti mata berukuran besar, menonjol keluar dan berwarna putih seperti susu. Mulutnya dipenuhi gigi-gigi lancip, dan tampak tidak bisa menutup. Disela sela jari makhluk itu terdapat lapisan kulit seperti selaput. Kukunya berwarna hitam, panjang dan tajam seperti binatang. Makhluk itu lebih menyerupai monster dibanding manusia. Genesis merasakan kekosongan mengisi hatinya. Hasil awal dari Jenova Project?

"Kau adalah produk pertama dari Jenova Project G, namun kau.." Hollander tampak ragu-ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. Professor itu menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya." Kau adalah sebuah kegagalan. Aku berhasil mempertahankan bentuk manusia-mu, namun sel-sel Jenova tidak menyatu sepenuhnya dengan sel tubuhmu. Itulah yang menyebabkan kau mengalami penurunan, dan lukamu tidak pernah sembuh." Jawab Hollander lagi.

"Maksudmu.. Aku diciptakan dengan cara yang sama seperti monster itu?" Genesis bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar.

"Ya. Sama seperti.. Monster itu."

Jantung Genesis serasa berhenti. Ingatannya terbayang-bayang kembali ke bentuk makhluk itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia merasa pusing. Dunia serasa berputar. Gambaran monster itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sama seperti monster itu."

"Kau adalah sebuah kegagalan."

Kata-kata Hollander terngiang-ngiang di telingannya. Genesis memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, namun gambaran monster itu tak mau pergi, dan kata-kata Hollander terus terdengar.

Genesis memukul dinding ruangan itu dengan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar, membuatnya seolah-olah tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, dia menatap Hollander.

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak sama seperti mereka." Genesis meraung marah.

"Aku manusia. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Tidak!" suaranya semakin melemah. Kemudian dia berhenti bergerak dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Pandangannya kosong.

Melihat keadaan Genesis, Hollander mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meninggalkan labnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun dia tau pasti sebaiknya dia tidak berada di sekitar Genesis. Dia berlari secepatnya melewati pemuda itu, yang tampaknya tetap mematung ditempatnya. Hollander membuka pintu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pintu besi besar itu menutup. Suara kedua besi bersentuhan itu menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Genesis kembali tersadar.

"Bohong. Dia pasti bohong. Aku.. Aku bukan monster." Batin Genesis dalam hati. Kemudian matanya menyisir ruangan itu dan berhenti ke tumpukan kertas yang terdapat di meja Hollander. Hollander mengumpulkan dokumen ini pada saat akan memberikan penjelasan kepadanya.

Genesis melangkah mendekati meja itu, dan mengambil sebagian dari lembaran dokumen itu, tampaknya dokumen itu adalah jurnal dari percobaan Jenova Project.

_Date X month X year X._

_The Jenova Project. _

_The Jenova Project was a term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells._

Dia mulai membaca. Sulit rasanya berkonsentrasi untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada disitu.

Dia membalik halaman dan mendapati judul lembaran berikutnya.

_"Jenova Project G"_

_Date X month X year X._

_The Jenova cells was injected to Gillian Hewley._

Ada beberapa penjelasan mengenai prosedur penggabungan sel itu, namun Genesis hanya membacanya dengan sekilas. Tidak ada yang penting dari tulisan itu. Dia membalik kertas itu lagi, membaca halaman selanjutnya.

_Date X month X year X._

_The test subject was injected with Gillian Cells. The result was failure. Custody over the failure subject was given to the landlord of Banora._

Tangannya mulai gemetar menyadari kalau landlord of Banora adalah ayahnya. Subject test itu adalah dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku bukan monster. Bukan." Mulutnya terus mengucapkan sanggahan itu sementara hatinya mulai terasa sakit, menyadari kalau semua yang dikatakan Hollander tentangnya itu benar. Dia berusaha untuk kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas itu, dan mulai membaca lagi.

_Due to the experiment, subject developed a large black wing on the left shoulder._

"A large black wing?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak dia merasa punggung kirinya terasa sakit. Badannya gemetar, tangannya terasa lemas, kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya berjatuhan. Perih. Seolah ada benda tak terlihat menyobeknya dari dalam. Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan itu. Rasa sakit itu terus menderanya. Dia mendengar suara robekan. Tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu. Dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Dia terjatuh meskipun berhasil menahan diri dengan tangannya supaya wajahnya tidak menghantam lantai. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di punggung kirinya. Dan benda itu bisa bergerak. Setiap gerakannya benda itu terasa menarik otot-otot tubuhnya. Terasa hembusan angin dari belakangnya, kemudian dia melihat beberapa lembar bulu berwarna hitam seperti sayap burung berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

Dengan perasaan takut dia mulai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda itu. Benda itu, sebuah sayap. Besar dan lebar, berwarna hitam. Genesis meletakkan tangannya di punggung kirinya, mulai meraba punggungnya dan menemukan pangkal benda itu. Sayap itu, menempel dengan sempurna dengan punggungnya, seolah-olah benda itu memang sudah bagian dari dirinya. Licin. Dia menarik tangannya. Cairan berwarna merah menempel di sarung tangannya. Darah. Dia berdarah. Tentu saja dia berdarah. Sayap yang entah darimana asalnya itu sudah merobek punggungnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus melenyapkan benda ini._

Dia kembali menyentuh punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan menemukan pangkal sayap itu. Genesis menarik nafas panjang, kemudian..

"Urggh" dia mengatupkan gigi-giginyanya, menahan sakit.

Sekuat tenaga dia menarik sayap itu, namun rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatnya berhenti. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Sayap itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Dia terjatuh lagi. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit, meskipun rasa sakit di dadanya mengalahkan segalanya. Dia merasa sesak. Dia sulit bernafas, seolah-olah ada benda tak terlihat yang memukul dadanya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, dia berusaha bangkit. Tangannya meraba-raba dan menemukan permukaan meja. Dengan bantuan tangannya dia bertumpu pada meja itu dan berhasil berdiri. Kaca di ruangan itu bukan cermin, namun masih bisa memantulkan bayangannya. Dia melihat bayangan itu, benda yang berada di belakang punggungnya itu membuat pantulan bayangannya tidak berbentuk seperti manusia. Monster. Batinnya dalam hati. Bayangannya terlihat seperti monster.

Kenapa begini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

_Kegagalan._

_Monster._

_Sama seperti monster itu._

_Kau bukan manusia._

Seolah-olah ada suara-suara yang membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. Genesis menggeram marah. Dia mengangkat tangannya, sebuah energy terkumpul disana dan terus membesar. Genesis melangkah menuju ke ruangan di belakang lemari Hollander, dan melepaskan energynya. Bola-bola api berterbangan menghancurkan semua tabung yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sedih. Marah. Kecewa.

Hancur. Hatinya hancur.

Benci.

Dia benci Hollander. Dia benci ShinRa. Dia Benci dunia ini.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci semuanya.

Kemudian dia kembali ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan pedangnya. Pedang itu masih ada disana. Dia mengambilnya, kemudian menghancurkan atap ruangan itu, dan mengepakkan sayapnya, menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

---

Hari itu masih gelap. Banora Village adalah sebuah desa yang tenang. Hampir seluruh penduduknya masih tertidur lelap. Sebuah sosok terbang membelah langit malam Banora.

Genesis mendarat di sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti padang yang luas, dengan pepohonan berbaris rapi disekelilingnya. Dia mengenali tempat itu. Ini adalah tempatnya bermain bersama Angeal. Dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua berlomba untuk melintasi padang itu lebih dulu. Hatinya sakit. Semua itu adalah kebohongan. Hidupnya adalah kebohongan. Dia bukan manusia. Dia monster. Monster. Monster yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini.

Dia menggeram marah. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan bola-bola api mulai berterbangan menuju rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

Setelah menghancurkan rumah-rumah yang ada disana, dia terbang menuju ke bukit tak jauh dari tempat itu. Rumah itu. Dia mengenalinya. Rumah megah itu adalah rumahnya. Tempat dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan rumah ini, namun rumah itu masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali.

Genesis mendekati rumah itu. tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tampaknya orang tuanya sedang tidur. Dia memutar gagang pintu yang ada di samping rumah itu dan mendapati pintu itu terkunci, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di daun pintu itu. Sebuah cahaya berwarna terang seperti api terkumpul disana, meledak, dan membuat pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Dihadapannya tampak sebuah ruang keluarga. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Kursinya tertata dengan rapih. Ruangan itu, tempatnya menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku kesukaannya, LOVELESS, tempat dia bermain bersama Angeal, dan tempat dia berbincang bersama orang tuanya ketika dia masih remaja. Perlahan pikirannya dipenuhi kenangan akan tempat itu. Genesis tersenyum pahit, kekecewaan dan kemarahan kembali merasuki dirinya.

Mendadak dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Suara ledakan tadi pasti sudah membangunkan penghuninya. Lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Genesis menoleh dan menatap kedua orang yang baru turun dari tangga itu. Kedua orang tuanya.

"Genesis." Dia mengenali suara ibunya.

Genesis menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. Sebuah tawa mengerikan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenali kalau itu suara tawanya. Tawanya berhenti.

_Genesis. Ya, itu namaku. Aku monster yang mempunyai nama._

Wanita yang berdiri didepannya itu tampak terkejut dan ketakutan.

_Tentu saja, siapa yang yang tidak terkejut mendapati anak mereka sudah berubah menjadi monster, mengunjungi rumah mereka di malam hari._

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu" dia mendengar suara ayahnya. Genesis mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ayahnya. Mr. Rhapsodos terpana melihat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda itu adalah Genesis, anaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia mengenali wajah pemuda itu, namun mata dan ekspresi wajahnya mengerikan.

Genesis menyeringai, kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, dia menusukkan pedangnya ke pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang hingga membentur barang-barang dan baru berhenti ketika tubuh pria itu membentur tembok. Darah mengucur dari luka pria itu. kepalanya terkulai lemas. Dia sudah mati. Genesis mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar. Darah sebagian dari darah itu muncrat dan mengenai wajahnya. Pedangnya berlumuran cairan merah, yang tampak menyatu dengan warna pedangnya.

_Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi monster. Bahkan pedangku pun menyetujui hal itu._

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris seorang wanita. Wanita itu bergerak ke pojok ruangan. Tersudut. Genesis menoleh ke arah wanita itu, dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Pedangnya masih berlumuran darah, dan darah itu menetes di lantai ruangan, menuju ke tempat wanita itu terpojok, menandakan langkah kaki pemiliknya yang semakin mendekati wanita itu. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

_Ya, memang sudah sepantasnya seperti itu. Ada monster berdiri dihadapannya._

Genesis menghunuskan pedangnya ke wanita itu sekuat tenaga, dan pedang itu baru berhenti setelah pangkalnya bertemu dengan tubuh wanita itu. wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kea rah genesis, mencengkram sesuatu di balik bahu kirinya.

"Genes-" sebelum wanita itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hidupnya sudah berakhir. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas. Genesis merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Bukan. Sayap. Disayapnya. Identitasnya sebagai monster. Beberapa bulu tampak tercabut dari sayapnya dan berada di genggaman wanita yang sudah mati itu. dia menatap tubuh yang tak bergerak itu, kemudian mencabut pedangnya. Suasana disana sangat hening, sampai-sampai Genesis bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit, pandangannya kabur. Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

---

"Genesis.."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Genesis membuka matanya dan mendapati dia sedang menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Genesis memegang keningnya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kemudian dia berusaha bangkit. Kepalanya pening. Dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya dia berhasil berdiri. Genesis menyisir ruangan itu dengan matanya, kemudian melihat ada cermin disana. Dia menatap pantulan di cermin itu. Bayangan di cermin itu mengerikan. Sesosok manusia dengan sayap besar berwarna hitam. Ada noda merah di wajahnya. Darah. Itu darah ayahnya. Ayah yang sudah mati ditangannya sendiri. Dia membunuhnya, dan juga ibunya.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

_Monster. Pembunuh._

Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

_Kau baru saja membunuh kedua orang tuamu, monster._ Dia mendengar suara dikepalanya.

"Bukan. Aku bukan monster." Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

_Pembunuh. Kau monster. Kau bukan manusia._

"Tidak!" genesis menjawab suara itu. Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas, seolah-olah ada sosok tak terlihat yang membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinganya itu. Matanya berair.

_Hancurkan semuanya. Musnahkan. Bunuh._

"Hentikan!" Dia merasakan air matanya mengalir turun. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dia melepaskan pedangnya, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

_Monster. Pembunuh. Hancurkan semua. _

Ugh. Dadanya sakit.

_Pembunuh. Kau monster. Kau bukan manusia._

"Hentikan!" kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Genesis.."

Seseorang memanggilnya.

Mendadak suara-suara berisik di itu menghilang.

Genesis mengangkat kepalanya, mencari sumber suara itu. Suara itu suara seorang gadis. Dan dia mengenali suara itu. Dia memandang berkeliling. Sumber suara itu tidak ada disini, tapi suara itu membawa kembali kesadarannya…

Genesis mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Dia harus kesana. Menemui suara yang memanggilnya itu, sebelum kegilaan menguasainya. Gadis itu.. Gadis itu bisa menyelamatkannya. Menjauhkannya dari kegilaan ini. Dia harus menemuinya.

Genesis menatap keadaan di sekitarnya. Menatap ruangan itu, dan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia menghapus air matanya, menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melompat menembus atap rumah, mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia terbang, menembus kegelapan, menuju ke suara itu..

_Rescue me before I lose control.. Rescue me from this fire in my soul..  
Cause only your love can stop me from falling_

_I need a savior.. Need my savior.._

_You're my savior_

Jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis sedang menatap langit malam. Hatinya gelisah, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Tampak air mata mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya . Bibirnya bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. "Genesis.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Permisi. Saya orang baru di dunia fan fiction, jadi mohon maaf kalo tulisan saya ada yang kurang berkenan *blushing. Sedikit ngarep ada yang ngereview, tapi ikhlas kalo ternyata gak ada yang review, soalnya seumur2 saya belum pernah nulis apa2. Cuma kalo ada yang berbaik hati mau mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang tulisan ini, akan diterima dengan hati amat sangat senang :P

Lagu Savior yang nyanyi Anggun. Soundtracknya Transporter II kalo gk salah.

Thanks.

glover511.


End file.
